Tópicos en cafeterías
by MonkeyMakoko
Summary: [Toumaki] Toudou se lamenta al pobre Arakita porque el cliente de pelo verde ha tirado su número de teléfono a la basura. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no quiere llamarle!


Toudou limpiaba la barra con tanta furia que Arakita se estaba planteando seriamente pararle para proteger la primera capa de barniz del mueble.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó de mala gana. No es que quisiera saberlo, era más por pasar el tiempo.

Hacía media hora que nadie entraba en la pequeña cafetería. Ya casi les tocaba cerrar y empezaba a oscurecer en la calle. Arakita había terminado de limpiar las mesas. Pero hasta que no llegara el momento de darle la vuelta al cartel de "abierto" de la entrada, no tenía sentido empezar a limpiar la cafetera. Nunca se sabia cuando podía entrar un toca-pelotas a pedir un café en el último momento.

Toudou murmuró algo ininteligible mientras seguía frotando la madera con la bayeta.

—¿Eh...? pronuncia, que no te entiendo una mierda.

—¡Que no me ha llamado! —respondió Toudou casi gritando y tirando el trapo a la barra de malos modos. Apretó los puños y tensó los hombros. Parecía vibrar de furia.

—¿Quién no te ha llamado? —Arakita, como respuesta, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en una de las encimeras, sonriendo cruelmente. ¿La bella durmiente con problemas de amores? Eso iba a ser bueno —. ¿Cuál de las, o los, idiotas de tu club de fans ha osado ignorarte?

No es que tuviera nada en contra de ninguno de los miembros del club en específico. Lo que pasaba que siempre venían al local en manada para pasarse toda la tarde sentados molestando y ensuciando; y a veces sin pedir nada solo por ver al de la diadema trabajando.

Vaaaale. No tenía nada contra nadie en concreto porque los odiaba a todos en grupo y por igual.

—¿Recuerdas a un chico pálido, igual de alto que yo, con dos lunares en la cara...?

—Vas a tener que ser un poco más específico —le cortó su compañero.

—Si hombre, llevaba una camiseta amarilla, verde y azul muy fea. A rayas.

—¿Más? ¿O menos fea que tu diadema?

—¿Qué sabrás tú de moda? Que sepas que mi diadema es...

—Sigue describiendo a tu amado de esta semana, por favor.

—Llevaba también el pelo verde con mechas rojas.

—¿En serio no se te ha ocurrido antes describirle por su color de pelo? ¿No te ha parecido lo suficientemente característico como para no sacar el tema antes?

—La cosa es que entró aquí y pidió un café con vainilla y un trozo de pastel de zanahoria. Intenté sacar algún tema de conversación pero él debía de estar muy ocupado porque casi ni me miró. Estuvo todo el rato mirando su teléfono...

—Sí, claro, claro —Arakita prefería darle la razón antes que señalarle que cuando quería, Toudou podía ser muy inoportuno y muy muy plasta. Así que probablemente esa persona estaría fingiendo que escribía a alguien o probando algún juego para tener la excusa perfecta para no hablarle.

—Y como me daba cosa interrumpirle, le apunté mi numero en su vaso y le sugerí que podía llamarme cuando estuviera menos ocupado...

—Ohhh —Arakita ahora sí que iba a reírse a gusto —. Que original, Toudou. Deberían llevar esta historia tan bonita a Hollywood para que la pasen al cine.

—Y se bebió el café en una mesa, comió el pastel, recogió, y... —continuaba Toudou.

Arakita acercó el oído a Toudou, agachándose, para no perderse ni una sola palabra.

—Y se fue, tirando el vaso a la basura.

Los ojos de Arakita brillaban por las lágrimas de risa que amenazaban con salir.

—Ahora sí que deberían llevar la historia a Hollywood —comentó tapándose la boca con el puño para evitar carcajearse allí mismo —. Podrían llamar a la película: "El guaperas se lleva su merecido".

—Idiota, ¡no es gracioso! —Toudou recogió y enrolló el trapo con el que había estado limpiando para intentar azotar al que se hacía llamar su amigo. Pero los reflejos del más alto le salvaron de un buen golpe.

—Lo es y lo sabes.

Toudou se llevó el dorso de una mano a la frente y miró hacia el techo. Era su pose de reina del drama favorita y no podía aprovecharla tan a menudo como querría. Siguió hablando ignorando aún los comentarios de su compañero.

—Pensaba que habría apuntado mi número antes de tirar el café pero con este llevo ya dos días sin noticias de él ¡Dos días! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Necesito volver a ver a ese chico. Ni siquiera sé su nombre.

—Pues no lo sé... Pregunta a los universitarios que suelen venir, o a tus fans. Fijo que alguien le conoce. Tal y como lo describes no creo que llame poco la atención.

Toudou enredó sus dedos entre sí y apoyó su mentón en sus manos, sonriendo feliz. Arakita quiso darse un golpe en la frente. ¿Cómo podía Toudou ser tan listo para unas cosas y tan tonto para otras?

—¡Tienes razón! Voy a colgar carteles por la calle con un retrato robot suyo! —mientras hablaba, buscaba súper emocionado a su alrededor hojas y los rotuladores de colores que utilizaban para escribir las especialidades en la pizarra —. ¿No tenemos color verde? ¡El pelo tendría que ser la pieza central de mi obra! ¡Sin ese color nadie le reconocerá!

—Nadie lo iba a reconocer igualmente porque dibujas como el culo.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—La cosa es... —le interrumpió Arakita perdiendo definitivamente la paciencia —. Que no creo que humillarle delante de todo el barrio y todos los estudiantes de la ciudad y alrededores sea una buena idea para comenzar una relación con él.- Toudou iba a volver a abrir su enorme boca, pero un gesto de Arakita con su mano le detuvo de hacer ningún comentario innecesario —. Con preguntar a la gente DE FORMA DISIMULADA debería servirte. Luego ya, cuando tengas sus datos, búscale y pídele una cita como hacen las personas normales.

Toudou le miró muy pensativo dejando a un lado su gran obra, por el momento. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo después de sopesar mentalmente sus opciones.

—Claro que la tengo. Deberías a empezar a pensar un poco más como yo, y no hacer esas locuras pasadas de moda —Arakita sonrió orgulloso con la espalda bien recta y la cabeza erguida —. Mensajes en el vaso... Hay que ser hortera. Si el otro hubiera picado con ese truco significaría que es todavía más tonto que tú.

Toudou no respondía, cosa muy rara en él, sino que miraba su dibujo a medio terminar, en silencio, algo decepcionado. Sólo le había dado tiempo a hacer unos ojos inclinados y una boca ¿sonriendo? No lo sabía, era una sonrisa muy rara. Algo perturbadora...

La lástima pasó durante un momento por la mente de Arakita. Pero igual todo eso le venía bien a su compañero para darse cuenta de que no todos idolatraban hasta el suelo por el que pisaba. Una buena patada de realidad no podía venirle mal a nadie. ¿Verdad?

Casi sin darse cuenta, Arakita había extendido su brazo para darle un par de palmadas de consuelo en la espalda a su amigo.

—Venga, no pasa nada. Fijo que le vuelves a ver cualquier día de estos.

La campanilla que colgaba de la puerta de la entrada tintineó sobresaltando a ambos. Ya casi no faltaba nada para el cierre y era muy raro que entrara alguien a esas horas. Ambos se giraron rápidamente, poniendo sus mejores poses de profesionales.

Arakita tosió, intentando disimular el calor de sus mejillas, se había dejado llevar por el momento y por poco se había puesto a consolar al tonto de Toudou. No debería darle pena que su compañero no volviera a ver nunca más a ese chico de pelo... ¿Verde?

Mientras sus ojos se posaban en el cliente que acababa de pasar por la puerta del local, puso oír un grito ahogado proveniente de Toudou.

El chico que acababa de entrar era justo lo que acababa de describirle su amigo. Alto, de aproximadamente su edad y pelo verde. Ataviado con una camiseta, chaqueta y pantalones de diferentes y llamativos colores. La coincidencia era tan exagerada que Arakita se planteó durante un breve instante que todo eso pudiera ser una elaborada broma de cámara oculta.

—Hola...

El recién llegado saludó en general hacia los dos, pero caminó enfilando directamente hacia Toudou, que se había quedado paralizado, mirándole con la boca abierta y retorciendo el delantal de su uniforme con las manos.

—Ho... hola... —contestó el de la diadema —. No... Te esperaba volver a ver por aquí.

Los dos estaban callados y enfrentados, mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera el uno al otro. Toudou miró hacia abajo, a la barra. Donde estaba la hoja con el boceto de la cara del otro chico. Asustado, barrió el mueble con el brazo para tirarlo todo dentro de la barra antes de que el retratado pudiera ver nada.

El problema de tirar una libreta, rotuladores y unos cuantos papeles al suelo de esa forma tan brusca es que habías un ruido horrible. Bueno, eso y que no sabía cómo, Toudou había conseguido llevarse con todo eso también un azucarero. Poniéndolo todo perdido.

El ruido metálico asustó al tímido visitante, que se alejó un par de pasos de la barra con los ojos muy abiertos y una mano en el pecho. Muy probablemente se estaría planteando que hacía en aquel sitio de locos.

—Lo... ¡Lo siento! ¡No pretendía asustarte! ¡Es que había un mosquito encima de la libreta y...! No quería que... ¿Me picara...?

Las mejillas de Toudou tenían un color rojo tan intenso, que Arakita se estaba planteando ir a su mochila a sacar sus gafas de sol para proteger sus ojos del brillo. Irradiaban calor. Si le dejaba seguir un minuto más con ese despropósito, podría desconectar la calefacción por lo que quedaba de invierno.

Es más. Es lo que iba a hacer, recogió el trapo que había abandonado Toudou y salió de la barra para ir hacia las mesas a... No lo sabía. A organizar los servilleteros, por ejemplo.

Y no pretendía escuchar toda la conversación. ¡Era solo que el local era muy pequeño y era imposible no hacerlo!

—No te preocupes. No pasa nada —le tranquilizó el cliente con la voz baja —. Espero que no rompiera nada.

—No, tranquilo. No creo...

Un silencio incomodo llenó de nuevo todo el lugar, interrumpido solo por los movimientos de Arakita haciendo como que trabajaba y los pies de Toudou pisando el azúcar de detrás de la barra nerviosamente.

—Ah, perdona —soltó de pronto Toudou —. ¿Querías algo? Nos quedan un par de bollos y un trozo de pastel de zanahoria.

Ese ofrecimiento hizo que el chico de pelo verde por fin mirara a Toudou a los ojos. Ahora que podía verle la cara, Arakita se había dado cuenta de que él también estaba completamente rojo. Hasta las orejas.

Vaya par... Arakita negó con la cabeza, resignado a tener que seguir viendo el lamentable espectáculo como mero espectador.

—Pensaba que te gustaba el pastel de zanahoria... ¡Si lo prefieres puedo ir a la cocina y hacerte algo rápido! A un sándwich o algo así me refiero —aclaró Toudou rápidamente. Su tono de voz salía cada vez más y más bajo.

—No, tranquilo, no te preocupes. Solo he venido a decirte una cosa.

—Sí ¡dime!

Toudou se tensó como la cuerda de una guitarra. Tenía las manos apoyadas encima de la mesa, temblando, y la espalda súper recta. Como un soldado al que estaban a punto de pasarle instrucción.

—Ayer, cuando estuve aquí, apuntaste tu número de teléfono en el vaso de mi café y... —el chico nuevo se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente incómodo —. Me pareció algo muy mal educado y fuera de lugar, así que lo tiré.

Toudou abría y cerraba la boca intentando decir algo. Pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios. Ya no estaba rojo, sino pálido como un fantasma.

Arakita sopesó el salir del local para poder reírse a gusto de su compañero. Pero entonces no podría oír el resto del drama.

—Pero... —siguió el cliente —. Llevo todo el día pensando en ti y...

Toudou le brindó una de sus sonrisas patentadas. La ilusión de nuevo reflejada en su cara.

—Esto es ridículo —el de pelo verde descruzó los brazos y se llevó las manos a la cara, frustrado —. Llevo una hora dando vueltas fuera de la cafetería pensando si entrar o no. Yo en realidad no quería, me ha obligado un amigo. Sólo quería saber si... Podrías volver a darme tu número para... Llamarte y quizás quedar algún día que no tengas trabajo.

—Sí, claro ¡espera un segundo!

Toudou se tiró al suelo frenético, buscando un rotulador entre todos los papeles y el azúcar. En cuanto pudo cazar uno, se levantó, acomodándose la diadema con su mano libre. Y buscando algo a su alrededor.

En cuanto lo encontró, sus ojos brillaron y extendió su brazo para alcanzar uno de los vasos expuestos detrás de la barra. Apuntando algo rápidamente en él en cuanto lo tuvo bien aferrado contra sí.

—Volvamos a empezar —dijo encendiendo la cafetera —. Mi nombre es Toudou. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Una extraña sonrisa salió del otro chico antes de contestar.

—Makishima Yuusuke.

—Maki-chan... —susurró Toudou, probando como sonaba el nombre en sus labios.

—Mejor no me llames así.

Justo en ese momento, Toudou calentaba la leche, así que un silbido horrible llenó el lugar, tapando la queja del recién bautizado como Maki-chan.

En silencio, cosa muy rara para él, Toudou terminó de preparar el café. Nata y sirope de vainilla incluidos. Y lo colocó encima de la mesa.

—Aquí tienes. Si te interesa y algún día no estás ocupado... ¿Me llamarás?

—Me lo pensaré.

—Genial, Maki-chan.

Toudou era tan expresivo y sincero con sus emociones como un cachorro, eso estaba quedando bien claro. Ahora mismo sólo le faltaba agitar la cola y dar saltos por el jardín.

Makishima ignoró el apodo en favor de tomar un sorbo del café y asintió. Dando su aprobación a la bebida.

—Bueno, nos veremos...

Todo seguía siendo algo incómodo. Pero ahora los dos se miraban sonriendo y nerviosos, como dos adolescentes ligando en un parque. Makishima caminaba hacia la puerta sin quitar la vista de Toudou. Con uno de sus brazos extendidos buscando la puerta, hasta que por fin la palpó, sujetándola y abriéndola. Dejando entrar una brisa de aire frío al local.

—Nos veremos, Toudou.

—Espero tu llamada Maki-chan.

—No la tendrás si me sigues llamando así...

—Perdón.

Y así la puerta se cerró. Dejando a los dos camareros callados. Uno en el séptimo cielo y el otro preguntándose qué huevos acababa de pasar.

—Bueno, Arakita... ¿Cómo decías que se tenía que llamar la versión de Hollywood de nuestro amor?

—No me acuerdo. ¿Dos tontos muy tontos?

—No, idiota.

—Es verdad. Ese título ya está ocupado. Perdona.

Toudou le tiró el rotulador a la cabeza, esta vez acertando en su cara.

—¡Ay! ¡Que eso duele!

—Te lo mereces. No te metas con Maki-chan.

—Creo que ese apodo no le gusta, Toudou.

—Ya se acostumbrará a él. Yo creo que le pega mucho. ¿Tú no? Me encanta su pelo. Es muy estrafalario pero a él le queda muy bien. Y sus ojos son azules, no había podido verlos la otra vez…

Arakita suspiró. Si el objeto de su obsesión era ese tal Makishima, ¿por qué tenía que sufrir él la charla incesante de Toudou? No era justo.

—¿Y si le mando ahora un mensaje? ¿Quedará muy raro? No, ¡espera! ¡Él no me ha dado su número!

—Es más listo de lo que parece entonces.

—Maki-chan ¿por qué me haces esto? Ahora tendré que esperar a que me llame. Otra vez. ¿Por qué tanta agonía?

La pose de reina del drama de Toudou atacaba de nuevo. Y la volvería a ver muy a menudo los próximos días, sospechó Arakita.

* * *

Sé que es una tontería y que puede que me hayan salido un poco OOC (sobre todo el pobre Maki-chan). Pero me daba rabia tener este fic abandonado en el ordenador UXD. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
